Chinese patent with publication No. 101833385A discloses a remote control interactive pen and a receiver thereof. In this remote control interactive pen, a visible laser module emits visible light so that an operator can freely control movement of the interactive pen and know accurate position and motion trajectory of the interactive pen, while an infrared laser module emits infrared light so that the receiver may detect a projection position of the infrared laser module and convert the position information into mouse signal for interactive operation.
However, light spot is constantly formed by the visible light from the visible laser module no matter whether the infrared laser module is started in such remote control interactive pen, and thus it is impossible to distinguish a current working state. That is, an indication state or an interactive control state cannot be distinguished for the current working state. Although the operator can perceive by deciding whether the button is pressed down or not, there is still no visual effect. For other people except the operator, since they are not involved in the operation, it is more impossible to distinguish that it is currently in the indication state or it has entered into the interactive control state.